Rose Wilson (Prime Earth)
| Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = League of Assassins (formerly), Defiance (formerly), N.O.W.H.E.R.E. (formerly) | Relatives = Slade Wilson (father) Lillian Worth (mother, deceased) Grant Wilson (half-brother, deceased) Joseph Wilson (half-brother) Charles Wilson (grandfather, deceased) unnamed grandmother (deceased) Hosun Park (husband, deceased) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Base (formerly), Defiance HQ (formerly) | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, Government Agent; former Mercenary | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marv Wolfman; Art Nichols; Will Blyberg | First = Superboy Vol 6 1 | Quotation = Barely out of high school, I'd imagine, but patterning yourself after a murderer. Is that the life you want? | Speaker = Commissioner Gordon | QuoteSource = Deathstroke Vol 4 44 | HistoryText = Rose Wilson is the daughter of Deathstroke, and a precognitive mercenary known as Ravager. 'The New 52' Superboy Rose appears to be working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E. for unknown reasons. Though her actions are constantly questionable she remains close to Superboy throughout his learning process. 'Rebirth' Deathstroke Rose resurfaces with an altered backstory and no mention of her employment by N.O.W.H.E.R.E. or subsequent appearances. She is established as the illegitimate daughter of Deathstroke by Lillian Worth, a Hmong woman Slade encountered in Cambodia, rather than Adeline Kane as initially believed. At a young age, she was rescued by Slade and Billy Wintergreen, Slade killing her mother in the process, while Slade's child with Adeline, Joey, was kidnapped and had his throat slit. This resulted in a rift between Slade and Adeline and Adeline's strong dislike of Rose. Not wanting her to be exposed to him and his lack of morality, Slade formed a secret agreement with Robin — in exchange for Slade not killing the Teen Titans in retaliation for Grant Wilson's death, Robin would train Rose in martial arts and act as a role model for his daughter, which Robin agreed to. Later in life, as a young adult, she worked as a bouncer and precognitive mercenary, accepting contracts to prevent other hitmen from carrying out theirs, the latter job in particular earning Slade's disdain. When Slade learns of an assassination notice put out on her, he reappears in her life under the guise of wanting to help her track down the one responsible. Following an encounter with Batman, it is revealed that Deathstroke himself put the hit out on her as a means to bond with her. Disillusioned with her already troubled relationship with her father, Rose instead decided to bond with her mother's family, seeking them out in Northern Vietnam, where she learned of the name her mother had given her, Xia, before finding her mother's family in Minneapolis. Despite being happy with her new family, Hosun Park sought her out for protection from her father, proposing to her under the impression that Deathstroke would not harm his daughter's husband. Rose refused but, after learning that her new family was in actuality hired by Slade , accepted Hosun's proposal in order to spite her father, before she returned to Los Angeles for Joey's wedding to Etienne. During the ceremony, when confronted on his manipulation, Slade claimed he hired Rose's fake family so she could learn about her Hmong heritage. Soon after, an enraged Jericho attacked his father for supposedly killing Etienne, Rose being injured when she attempted to restrain her brother, leaving her with a fractured skull. | Powers = * : Rose inherited her father's metagene, an "unlocked mind." ** : Unlike Deathstroke, Rose's enhanced mind catalogs an infinite number of details and assembles those details into a highly accurate probability assessment. ** ** ** ** ** ** : Rose's metagene enabled her to weaken the powers and abilities of other metahumans, making it possible to wound the likes of Mr. Majestic and Superboy. * Anti-Psychic Presence: Ravager is immune to most forms of psychic manipulation such as telekinesis, telepathy and even bodily or mental possession. * : Rose, Like all Gen-Actives, can communicate with others at a mental level even from long distance. -6 }} | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Inertron Sword: Rose brandishes a blade of pure, acid etched inertron from the future. The blade is 100% heat and light reflective and has anti-gravity properties which can pierce the protective sheathe of Slade's Ikon Suit. | Notes = | Trivia = * Rose's birthday is Valentine's Day - February 14th. * Rose Wilson has expressed romantical feelings for Red Hood. He broke her heart in the past, but it is unknown whether they were having a mutual romantic relationship or if Rose had a one-sided crush on him. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Rose Wilson | Links = }} Category:Assassins Category:Superboy Villains Category:Mercenaries